Parlour Games
by Vernibrine
Summary: Ludwig works as a tattoo artist. What happens when a certain silver haired Prussian wants his belly-button pierced? Germancest.


There were few things in life Ludwig actually loved. He was a generally apathetic young man in the long run of things in regards to well, just about everything. But the icy eyed blond was not impervious to a few soft spots. One was his older brother Gilbert, and the other was the bliss of working at his tattoo parlour, Berlin Ink. However, he never thought the two things most precious to him would become intermixed. Being a man of statistics and very by-the-book scheduling, Ludwig took care in cataloging his life into well organized intervals, like time cards. Half of his day would be spent tending to customers at Berlin Ink, and the other half would be spending some well earned leisure time with his dear brother Gilbert. That's why, when the spunky albino came bouncing through the tattoo parlour's front doors, Ludwig was flabbergasted.

It had begun as any usual day would begin, Ludwig awoke ten minutes before his alarm clock went off at 6:30 sharp. After a brisk neighborhood jog, followed by a shower, dress, and a wholesome breakfast of exactly one protein shake, Ludwig set off to work. Gilbert was sound asleep still in his own room and as the German might suspect, he would continue to sleep right on past noon. It was Saturday, a good day for business, especially with the summer holidays approaching. Sure enough, almost minutes after Ludwig had arrived he was consulting with his first customer, a mother had brought her twelve year old daughter to get her ears pierced, piece of cake. After the paperwork was signed, Ludwig proceeded to work on the child's ears. A quick thread of the needle ( Ludwig never used piercing guns, those things were complete atrocities ) through each of the girl's lobes and that was it, quick and painless. After being thanked, Ludwig was depositing 37 German marks into the cash register. He sighed with content, maybe he'd luck out and it would turn out to be an earring day, if that was the case he might even be able to go home early. That's why when his next customer turned out to be Gilbert, Ludwig's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Bruder...!" he hissed as the lanky, crimson eyed male approached the counter, grinning from ear to ear. "Bruder, was ist los? I thought I made it very clear you can't be visiting me when I'm working...!"

Gilbert let out his signature, nasally laugh, his pearly whites so sparkly they were fit for a toothpaste commercial. "And who said I was simply here to visit, bruder? I have money with me!"

Ludwig, nearly deadpanned, for it was very plausible that the money was his own that the Prussian had snitched from his pocket book. "I digress, what is your purpose here then? You can't honestly be here for a tattoo, your skin is much too sensitive!"

Gilbert was still snickering, and as much as Ludwig was irritated with him, he was also slightly impressed. First of all, it was only 8 AM and here Gilbert was, wide awake and even dressed! And what an attractive outfit he had picked out as well... a ripped but nonetheless flattering pair of dark navy skinny jeans decorated the Prussian's slender legs; and a tight, black Rammstein T-shirt covered Gilbert's lithe, toned torso. As of recently, Gilbert had been growing on his brother's nerves by wearing somewhat trashy Hipster wannabe clothing, this choice of fashion most likely influenced by Francis, but today he looked very cute... almost sexy. Ludwig was pulled from his musings when Gilbert's scratchy chuckling finally died down, replaced by his usual smirk. "Nein, bruder. I'm not here for a tattoo! I'm here to get mein belly-button pierced!"

It was at this moment that Ludwig's jaw really did almost become disconnected from his mouth and hit the floor, like something out of a cartoon. "W...WHAT?" he sputtered, thinking he might need to see an otolaryngologist later to have his ears checked. "You heard me." the Prussian said smugly. "I want to get a belly-button piercing and I want you to be the one who pierces me." It took Ludwig roughly five minutes of blankly staring at his brother before he finally managed to wrap his conscience around that request. "But... But you've never even mentioned this until now! Why didn't you tell me, I don't know...THE NIGHT BEFORE?"

Gilbert laughed again, flashing another one of those gaudy but still very attractive, award-winning grins. "Well, I was crashing over at Lizzie's house last weekend. She was kinda feeling weepy since her anniversary date with Roddy was coming up and so she called me over, and I started comforting her and we, heh, sorta..-"

"Please, don't tell me. I get it" Ludwig interrupted, exasperated. Every so often, Gilbert would spend the night at Elizabeta's house, granting Ludwig with a night of peace by himself. And as much as the German appreciated these nights of tranquility, he didn't much care to hear about the mind blowing sex his brother had with their Hungarian neighbor to give him that right.

"How does this relate to you wanting your belly-button pierced?"

"WELL, we were in bed together, and she was wearing one of those cute, tight little short shirts, no bra under it either might I add, kesese."

Ludwig sighed at his brother's perversions. "And then...?"

"Theeeen, I noticed there was something small and shiny on her stomach. I touched it and she straight became putty in my hands, she was already pretty horny to begin with. After a little more touching she was all mine, and the sex was dare I say, AWESOME!"

After another bout of that almost prepubescent laughter, Gilbert calmed enough to finish his story. "Apparently, she had gotten her belly-button pierced. Seeing how much it turned both of us on, I thought it'd only fit to get one of my own!"

Ludwig let out a frustrated sigh. He wasn't sure what he should be more annoyed with now, the fact that his brother wanted him to stick a needle through his navel or that Gilbert took advantage of poor Elizabeta in her state of vulnerability. He vaguely recalled the Hungarian's stomach being her erogenous zone, like Roderich's mole, or Matthew's curl. Therefore, he was a little uncertain as to whether go through with this or not. "Bruder, I admire you charisma, but I think you should put a little more thought into this..."

"Ahh, but I have thought about it, bruder!" Gilbert quipped. "A whole week of me focusing on one thing is a lot of time for me! Please, bruder, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase...?"

It was then that Gilbert pulled off a very wide eyed, pleading puppy dog stare, complete with a quivering, pouty lip. For most grown men this look is impossible, but seeing how effeminate and delicate Gilbert was he made it very convincing and adorable, almost too much for Ludwig to even make eye contact with him. After another five minutes of internal resistance, the German finally gave in, letting out a defeated huff. "Come with me to the backroom..."

Gilbert squealed with delight, pouncing his brother from across the counter. He wrapped his little legs around Ludwig's muscular waist, covering his younger brother's face in soft kisses.

"Danke, bruder! Danke danke danke!" he exclaimed. Ludwig's pale skin flushed with embarrassment as he carried Gilbert off into the backroom before they made a scene, making sure to close the door behind them.

Ludwig's work station was very hygienic and sterile, a tattoo artist made a surprisingly suitable job for a man with OCD. After setting his brother down he immediately set to work, spraying the medical table with disinfectant and putting a long sheet of medical paper over it as commonly seen in doctor's offices. "What kind of ring were you interested in, bruder?" he asked. "And what colour?"

Gilbert contemplated this for a moment. "I wanna barbell. Much sexier than a hoop. And I think I'll stick with one in silver, seeing as it'll match my hair, kesese."

Ludwig, nodded, actually kind of liking that choice as he fantasized briefly as to what that would look like on the hollow of his brother's stomach. "Sounds good to me." he replied, now washing his hands with antibacterial soap before pulling on latex gloves and a surgical mask. With careful precision, Ludwig set his tools out neatly on a cart in the far corner before wheeling it over to the medical table, beckoning for Gilbert to follow. Before them sat a 14-gage piercing needle along with the little silver body jewelry, both wrapped in airtight packages, also in the collection was Ludwig's body marker, a piercing clamp, puff balls, rubbing alcohol, and Q-tips.

"Right..." Ludwig said, getting into his zone of deep focus. "Hike up your shirt a ways and tug your jeans down a little."

Gilbert obeyed, untucking his T-shirt and rolling it up to a little below his nipples, along with loosening his belt and shimmying his pants downwards so that they hung low on his fine hips, leaving his entire flat stomach exposed to Ludwig. After saturating one of the puffs with rubbing alcohol, Ludwig knelt down by Gilbert's waist and began to daub the disinfectant around the albino's navel in slow, circular swirls. After disposing of the puff, he clamped Gilbert's skin in a fold and with marker in hand, drew a small dot meticulously at the top and bottom of the clamp with a distance of precisely 1 cm between them.

"Oi! What's all that you're doing, bruder?" Gilbert asked, watching Ludwig work on his belly with a surprising amount of perplexity. "This is all necessary, bruder. You want the piercing to come out as neat and as straight as possible, ja?"

"Oh! Ja, of course!"

After making extra awareness that the dots were accurately aligned, Ludwig nodded to himself and capped his marker. "Good, now you may lie down." he said. Gilbert sat on the medical table, sprawling his skinny frame out across the paper and stretching, which only worsened Ludwig's still apparent flusterment. With a clear of the throat, the German began to carefully unwrap the needle and ring, Gilbert's crimson eyes widening with excitement while his chalky face paled even more than thought possible. Ludwig was now hovering over Gilbert, the needle hovering a mere centimeters away from the Prussian's belly-button. Gilbert's stomach muscles are lean and taut, well trained from years of military experience and gently decorated with faded scars of his colorful past. With Ludwig's needle so close his abdominals tense and quiver subtly, sucking in slightly to his spinal cord as if to make some distance. Ludwig gives his brother a consoling look with his piercing blue eyes, and even though the rest of his features are covered by the surgical mask his optics convey more than enough emotion. "Bruder, are you sure you want to do this? Because... if you decided you don't..."

Gilbert's eyes lock with his brother and for a brief moment there's almost a hint of hesitation, a glimpse of childlike fear and uncertainty so uncommon in the Prussian. But the instance that dubious expression disappears it is immediately replaced with the albino's general look of overbearing confidence and gratification, flashing the blond with one of his prize-winning smiles.

"I'm ready, bruder! Pierce me."

Ludwig nodded. "Alright, take a breath in-"

Gilbert immediately obeyed, filling his lungs with fresh air and then holding it as Ludwig brought the needle to his belly-button, carefully sticking it in through the bottom and easing its way up. Gilbert's abs clenched and then relaxed as the needle made it all the way through, and after being held in place for thirty seconds was threaded all the way out, the silver barbell being set in place in the Prussian's navel. "There we go, all done." Ludwig said, screwing the top on as Gilbert exhaled sharply. "W-wow! Kesesesese, that hardly hurt at all!" he exclaimed, staring down at his new belly-button ring in delight as Ludwig started to gently clean the tender navel piercing with a Q-tip. "Tch, I suspect you're hungover right now seeing as all the beers in the refrigerator mysteriously vanished last night, but once you're sober it's going to be quite sore." the German replied, peeling off his gloves and surgical mask and tossing them both in the waste bin. "It's going to take months to heal, and only if you take care of it, of course. Luckily, you have me living in the same house as you and I am well trained in tending to piercings such as yours. I have a nice supply of antibacterial soap in my bathroom I can allow you to borrow. You're going to have to be responsible and make sure you clean it at least twice a day to avoid any infections. Furthermore, you're going to have to avoid sw-"

Before Ludwig even had time to react, Gilbert had grabbed him by the front of his polo and tugged him down on top of him, crushing their lips together in a rough, lusty kiss. Ludwig's eyes were initially wide with shock and disbelief before they slowly shut and he finally gave into his desires, pressing back firmly albeit tenderly against his brother's pale lips.

"I lied..." Gilbert murmured breathily, his mouth being invaded by Ludwig's tongue, the two soft pink muscles wrestling fervently around each other. "Gn...?" Ludwig managed to evoke as a reply, their hips now bucking and grinding against each other, their hard, aching members rubbing wantonly through the tight material of their jeans. "I don't really have any money, bruder..." Gilbert whispered groggily as Ludwig started to attack his neck with licks and nips, sucking on the region until a nice mean and red lovebite had formed, causing the albino to moan deeply with ecstasy. "I though... Oh Gott... I thought giving you a bite of the old five meters would be the second best thing..."

Ludwig chuckled, and with careful, strong hands started to remove Gilbert's jeans as the other straddled him, being sensitive of his tender belly. "Oh... even better."

Gilbert grinned with longing, wiggling his way out of his jeans before his frisking hands tugged his brother's shirt off, rubbing firmly along his well built torso. The Prussian moaned with pleasure as his hands travelled hungrily across Ludwig's godlike chest and abs, toying with his brother's nipple piercings and the scores of tattoos inked across his smooth skin. "I think I just found a new kink for us, kesese." he teased. "Tch." Ludwig replied, but in an erotic, husky manner as he rolled Gilbert over onto his backside, snatching off his boxers with one fell swoop. "We'll talk about that when you heal, and maybe ready for another one."

"Oh, ja... For now... Fuck me, bruder... Fuck me hard..."

For the rest of the afternoon at Berlin Ink the backroom remained off limits for fear of Ludwig's wrath and the whole foundation rocked and shuttered lightly as the low groans and moans of sheer testosterone echoed throughout the walls. When one customer finally got the nerve to ask just what the heck was going on the owner boredly replied. "Oh, that's just one of our customers getting a snake bite. Interested in one?"


End file.
